


Operation Octopus (because centipedes are gross!)

by Slv1987



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slv1987/pseuds/Slv1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of an AU version of season 3B. Henry remembers instead of Emma. Back in Storybrooke Henry and his family try to get Emma's memories back, find out who cast the curse and find a way to break it. Eventual Swanqueen. I'm playing fast and loose with season 3B here folks. Who knows what I'll end up doing to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks! Don't own OUAT or the characters. If I did I'd keep them to myself... Locked up somewhere... You know what I mean? 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr slv1987

Henry was on the bus to Maine. Once he arrived his mom, Regina, would pick him up and together they would be starting a whole new operation. Henry had been thinking of code names the whole journey but he couldn't quite think of something that would fit. Really it was almost like operation cobra all over again except Henry didn't really think his mom, Regina, was evil anymore and Emma was going to be much harder to convince this time around. Henry felt slightly guilty when he thought of his mom, Emma, back home in New York. Which really wasn't home but again, that was not going to be easy to explain. As the bus pulled up Henry ran straight towards his mom who was leaning against the car waiting for him.

"Mom! I thought I would never see you again." He muffled into her jacket as he almost tackled her to the ground with his hug. Regina held on tight she couldn't quite believe she had her son back in her arms.

"Well dear, to be fair you only remembered me a few days ago." Henry looked up and saw tears in his mom's eyes.

"Yeah well… I knew something was missing, I just didn't know what it was till then."

They spoke the whole way home to Storybrooke. Henry recalled drinking his hot chocolate and how everything came back to him after he finished the last drop. There was nothing left for Emma and he assumed that whoever had cast a spell or used a potion had been trying to give Emma her memories back. It would have been a damn sight easier to have Emma remember and get back to Storybrooke than it was going to be for Henry.

"I only have this weekend mom, we have to come up with a plan to get me back here with Emma and make sure she remembers."

"Yes Henry, I know. Although The memories I gave you both were robust. There aren't really any loopholes here. There are no long lost relatives, you weren't adopted… The only thing I can think of is her parents."

"Yeah I can't imagine Emma reacting all that well if Gran and Gramps sprung up and said hi you see how we're pretty much the same age? Well, surprise we're your parents!" Regina and Henry both giggled until the severity of the situation sunk in.

"will we manage mom? I don't want to have to stay in New York without you now that I remember." Henry looked crestfallen, "and I don't think I could stay here without Emma either."

"Don't worry dear, I can assure you that this little curse will not get the better of us. We'll get Emma back here and then we'll remember why we're back here in the first place." Regina was glad for that second that Henry had not inherited his birth mothers lie detecting skills because at that point she had no idea how to sort everything out.

Henry was overjoyed to be back in Storybrooke and with his Gran and Gramps. He hadn't left David and snows side since he and Regina had arrived at the apartment.

"So Emma thinks you are away on a study weekend with school?" Snow asked, rubbing her pregnant tummy.

"Yeah, so I have to go back tomorrow. You guys really can't remember why you're back?" Henry was sticking into his sandwich with gusto as Regina looked on.

"That's about the gist of it kid. No idea if we made it back or not… But we must have for… Well, you know" David awkwardly gestured towards Snow who blushed red. Henry thankfully seemed oblivious of his grandparents' embarrassment.

"And no one knows how I remember all of a sudden? No ideas who cast the spell or put a potion in the drink that day?" Everyone shook their head.

"Mom, if Emma was to come back here could you undo the memories that you gave her? Could you make her remember?" Regina sighed.

"I've been thinking about this since you called Henry. I think a potion is the only way. The spell I used was all about false memories, I don't think there's anything I could do to bring memories back. I even hoped I could maybe replace the false memories with actual memories of the past but when I was reading, everything implied that as long at the spell was active it couldn't be changed or altered."

Snow placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and Henry couldn't help but smile at the uncomfortable grimace on his mom's face.

"We need to get Emma here. I think mom was on the right lines in the car on the way here. The only 'in' that we have is Emma's parents." He pointed to Snow and David.

"And unfortunately as Henry pointed out in the car, there is no way for us to explain to

Emma that her long lost parents are living in a town close to where she was found by the side of the road and just happen to be almost the same age." Everyone was silent.

"How comfortable are you all with lying?" Regina suddenly asked. Everyone looked concerned.

"Calm down, the Evil Queen isn't about to appear." Regina gripped her hands tightly as she continued. "I just meant… It's not really the right thing to do, but we could get her here with a little white lie?"

"What sort of a lie?" Asked David moving even closer to Snow.

"How would you feel… About being sisters for a while Mary Margaret?"

Snow looked thoroughly confused.

"How would being your sister get Emma to Storybrooke Regina?"

Henry again stifled a grin as his mom did her signature eye roll and sighed.

"Not me for crying out loud.. Contact her. Explain that you knew your parents had another child and you knew she was abandoned. You've spent years trying to track her down yadda yadda and now you think you finally have. Invite her to town to get to know each other as sisters before your new arrival gets here. I'm sure being who you are you can come up with a suitable sob story that will tug at the heart strings of Miss Swan.."

"B…but none of that is true Regina. What if she sees right through me?"

"As much as it pains me to tell you this… I'm sure you will not fail. You have an uncanny knack of getting things to go your way. It infuriates me."

Snow let out a breath.

"Okay, I'll write a letter tonight. Come back tomorrow and we'll send it."

"Mom, can I stay with you tonight? I know I was living here before but, I'd just like to be with you tonight is that ok?" Regina smiled a genuine smile.

"Of course, your room is just how you left it. Let's go, we'll see your grandparents tomorrow."

"Breakfast at granny's?" David suggested as he opened the door for them to leave.

"Yeah, Gramps! That sound great. See you there. We can discuss Operation Octopus."

"Operation octopus?" David asked ruffling Henry's hair "where'd you think up that code name?"

"Well… We have a lot to fix and do and the octopus has a lot of legs. It was either that or centipede but they are gross." Everybody laughed at Henry's screwed up face.

Snow called Regina back before she could head for the door. David and Henry were still chatting animatedly about animals with lots of limbs.

"You know Regina I never thought I would see you helping to get Emma back here and into our lives. This must be hard for you." Snow had that annoying soppy mothering look on her face which almost made Regina roll her eyes again.

"I'm doing this for Henry. He needs his mother as much as I am loathed to admit it."

"Still, it's nice to have you on the same side Regina, who knows we might even make a good team." At this remark, Regina did roll her eyes.

"Just because I'm not the 'evil queen' now doesn't mean I've gone soft dear." And with that Regina and Henry left the apartment.

"So… You still think the evil queen is in love with our daughter?" Asked David as he sat next to Snow on the couch.

"Yes, I do David. I thought it before the day at the town line when she left and now I am almost positive."

"Well then, Henry was right. Operation Octopus does have a lot of legs. Let's just hope the whole thing doesn't blow up in our faces."


	2. Chapter 2

The second Emma and Henry drove into Storybrooke something happened. It was subtle but Emma felt something, almost like a static shock, and her heart felt strangely full. It was over in a second and forgotten about. Meanwhile Regina knew that Emma Swan had driven back into town. Not that she would admit it to anyone but she always had a way of sensing the saviour. Emma had left Storybrooke a few times when the first curse broke and each time Regina let her go and return. She often wondered if Emma could sense her as well. If it was just a magic thing or… Well more than just a magic connection. None of that mattered anymore. Not since the day at the town line when Regina cried as she let her son go. She also let Emma go. Regina didn't do friends but Emma Swan had wormed her way into Regina's day to day life without her even noticing. Regina's phone signalled a text from Henry.

We're here! Going to get settled at Granny's then phone gran. X

Great. Tell me how it goes. Does Miss Swan still run? We could meet tomorrow morning whilst she's gone X

Seriously Miss Swan?! Ha yeah Emma will totally need to run tomorrow morning. I'll text just as she's leaving and then you can come round we should have at least an hour. X

Regina clutched her phone to her chest. She couldn't quite believe that she had Henry back in her life. The last few weeks ,being back in Storybrooke, had brought nightmares of the day at the town line almost every night. Regina shook her head. There was no point dwelling on that when Henry was back and Emma was too. It wouldn't take long for memories to come back and curses to be broken.

Emma liked running. Not because she was a fitness buff or anything but it always allowed her to clear her mind. This morning her mind needed to be clear she was meeting her sister and her sisters husband and to be honest she just sort of wished she was back in New York. Henry though, Henry was a different kettle of fish entirely. As soon as he found out about the letter he had basically arranged for the road trip and visit to this crazy small town in Maine. Emma always thought that Henry was happy with it just being the two of them, but the excitement at meeting his Aunty and Uncle caused all sorts of doubts to surface. It was with a rather audible thud that Emma found herself crashing into a dark haired woman.

"Oh my god! I mean shit! I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and look… I've made you spill your coffee everywhere!"

Emma's face was bright red.

"Miss…" Regina managed to stop herself just in time, "it's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention either." Regina accepted Emma's outstretched hand and pulled herself up off the sidewalk.

"Are you hurt? Did I like, hurt you or was the coffee hot? Are you burnt? Oh my god I'm such an idiot. Can I buy you another?"

"No no… I'm fine dear. I wasn't really drinking it anyway. No harm done…"

"still… I feel like a complete idiot. I'm Emma by the way. Emma swan. I don't know how long I'm going to be here but please…" Emma held on to Regina's arms let me make this up to you before I leave town okay?" Emma smiled at Regina and suddenly it felt as though she had never sent her away with a head full of happy, yet false, memories. Regina chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that then Miss Swan." Regina chuckled slightly as she continued to shake some coffee from her body. "Enjoy your run… In fact if you head left down there…" Regina pointed down towards to dock, "there's a lovely path around the beach."

Emma straightened herself out and looked towards where Regina had directed her.

"Great, thanks er… You didn't mention your name" Emma ran her hand through her hair.

"No… I didn't. But I'm sure I'll see you again Miss swan… After all you owe me a coffee and I might even send on the bill for my dry cleaning." With that Regina walked off heading towards Granny's to meet with Henry. She risked a look behind her and saw Emma heading off in the direction she had sent her. It was her regular route, not that Regina would admit to knowing what the young blondes regular running route was, and she hoped for a moment that it might bring something back.

Henry was siting waiting on Emma returning from her run. He was happy that his mom had tried to keep things familiar by sending her on the beach route. He was also highly entertained by the collision with Emma thy his mom told him about before snow and David came round. The brain storm hadn't really been a success. They were no further forward on who gave Henry his memories back, how to get Emma's back, who cast the curse or how to break it. Instead Henry found himself sitting with his moms white blouse that was covered in coffee. She had arrived with it on but magicked a new one. Henry and Regina both missed the knowing glance that Snow and David shared when he asked why she didn't just magic the coffee out. Regina seamlessly replied that she had "a point to make with Miss Swan" and that apparently "she needs to learn that she can't just run around with her head in the clouds causing damage to people's clothing."

Regina had been sent to try and recreate some sort of memory loss reversal potion and David and Snow were waiting downstairs in the diner to meet Emma and Henry for the lunch date they arranged last night. The door opened and Emma came traipsing through.

"Sorry Kid! I was like a woman possessed. Just kept running. Found this brilliant route all round the water it was great. Quick shower and then it's time for the big reveal! Let's go meet your new family." Henry shuffled his feet,

"Ma, you know I only wanted you to come here so that you could meet your family, it's not fair having people living here and you not knowing about them." He walked up to give her hug.

"yeah kid I know… This is just weird for me. I like to make jokes. Oh god forgot to say, you can't take me anywhere I ran into this woman when I was running. Like ran straight smack into her. She hit the deck her coffee went everywhere. Not my finest moment." Henry laughed as Emma's face went red.

"Wow ma, way to make an impression on the Mayor." Emma stopped in her tracks and looked at Henry suspiciously,

"I didn't say it was the Mayor… Besides she didn't even give me her name she just laughed and said she'd see me again."

Henry picked up the blouse from the small table Regina had placed it.

"She came round with this…" And threw it towards Emma. "I asked if you knew each other because usually it takes at least a month or two of dating before people start returning clothing…" Emma went even redder than before,

"HENRY! Please tell me you did not say that!"

"Okay no I didn't say that… But it's true!"

"That was one time and it was a jacket. A jacket that I left in a public place. God I don't just go handing out clothing to random hot woman I meet on the street. Leave your ma alone."

"I didn't say she was hot… I just said she was the Mayor!" Henry ducked as the blouse was thrown rather forcibly back. "Ok ok I'm sorry Ma! She told me to say her name is Regina, and if you drop it in to get dry cleaned they'll be able to get it back to her… because she's the Mayor. You poured coffee all over the Mayor"

"I could totally leave you here kid, then who would you play the PlayStation with?!" Emma shouted as she went to the bathroom.

"My friends!" Henry shouted back.

"Awwww am I not your friend Henry?" Emma poked her head back out the bathroom and stuck her tongue out. Henry decided to text his gran whilst he was waiting.

Ma is in the shower. Won't be long. Make sure no one speaks to her like they know her. We don't want her to freak out.

We're sitting waiting. Everyone knows not to say anything. See you shortly.

Yeah cool. Is mom there?

Just left why?

Ma said she was hot! Shes so embarrassing. Only been back a day and she's already hitting on my mom :$

Henry! Behave ;)

Snow laughed as she handed the phone to David.

"Does everyone realise the attraction apart from them..?" David smiled and handed back the phone.

"It would seem so. You were right about this operation growing arms and legs, I think we have our work cut out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thanks for reading chapter 1. I've not really addressed much in terms of the curse and how everyone is feeling that's coming up next. I just wanted to get this meeting done then focus on some of the other characters. Remember folks this is fluffy so I'm glossing over some potential issues. I'm on tumblr Slv1987... Not that I really know what I'm doing :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out as Emma's trip to Storybrooke comes to an end.

Three days had passed and they were still no further forward. Henry, Snow and David would use Emma’s morning run to their advantage planning and eating breakfast in Granny’s but quite frankly they were running out of time. Emma had only agreed to stay for a week and Henry was determined that they would not be returning to New York. Suddenly the door to the diner burst open.

“We need to talk about people in this town!” Emma sighed as she sat down still in her running gear, into the booth at Granny's. Snow looked confused, as did Henry and David.

“What do you mean? Has something happened? Are you ok?”

“Yeah I'm fine, it's just some creep in black leather just tried to kiss me! I've never met the dude before and next thing he's trying to stick his tongue down my throat. Sorry Henry” Emma looked embarrassed as she looked towards her son.

“He did what?!” Snow nearly chocked on her pancake.

“For real! Never met him before and he walked up as I was stretching and says ‘aren't you a sight for sore eyes love’ and goes in for the kill. I had to knee him in the… Well I had to defend myself!” Emma pushed to take a bite of Henry's waffle despite his protests.

“I mean is this a Storybrooke thing? My mom was from here. Did she go around trying to kiss people she didn't know?” Emma mumbled with her mouth full.

“I would never do that!” Snow laughed slightly until she realised her mistake, “oh and neither would your mother.”

“Emma, I’m filling in for the Sheriff at the moment so I’ll look into it… maybe you look like someone he knows.” David tried to say calmly whilst practically bursting to tell Henry to text Regina. Hook being back and thinking Emma could remember was just the clue they were looking for.

“You go upstairs have a shower or whatever and we’ll watch Henry until you come back down. I should probably talk to Regina about this shouldn’t I Mary Margaret?”

“Yes probably David, although I really think you need to go see Whale about your eyes, why do you keep doing that?” Snow was looking concerned as David kept trying to waggle his eyebrows to indicate that he had a plan.

“Guys, I barely know you. I can’t keep dumping the kid on you.” Emma said starting to stand up. “Thanks though I appreciate the offer, let’s get going Henry.”

Henry stood up to leave, “David and Mary Margaret were talking about taking walk and I sort of wanted to go with them Ma… can I?”

“Uh fine” a defeated Emma sighed, “Just watch out for creepy dudes.”

“We will, let’s go tell the Mayor now David, I’m sure she’ll want to help you” Henry was already at the exit waiting for his grandparents to catch up.

“Be back for lunch okay? And don’t let them make you walk too far Mary Margaret, you should be taking things easy.” And with that Emma left.

***

Lunch past and Henry was yet to return. Emma didn't really know her way around the town but she knew where to find the Mayor. Emma hoped that David has decided to pop in and talk to her like he mentioned earlier and just lost track of time. Emma was about to walk into the office but decided not to make her presence known as the most bizarre conversation was taking place.

“I really don't understand why you would just chuck the only potion you had into a drink and just hope for the best! What if neither Henry or Emma drank it? And then to throw yourself at her without even thinking to check that she had her memory back? Classic captain guy liner.” Regina scoffed but sounded as though she was concentrating on something else. 

“Mom is right, you really could have ended up wasting that potion. You're lucky I drank it and not Ma’s boyfriend.” That was Henry. Why was he calling Regina his Mom. And why was he telling people she had a boyfriend? She hadn't been in a relationship for ages… Certainly not recently. 

“Boyfriend?!” Regina and the British male both said at the same time, voices raised. 

“Nah I'm joking. Ma isn’t seeing anyone at the moment.” Emma could tell that Henry was doing that ‘I’m so happy with myself’ eyebrow wiggle. This was making no sense whatsoever.

“I just wanted to point out how stupid Hooks plan was.” 

“Thanks for the support lad! And here's me thinking you were happy that you got your memories back. Regina please tell me that you can make more of whatever that was?” The British voice again… Hook? What sort of a name was that?

“If I'd perhaps gotten some peace and the opportunity to brew this on my own then I would have more confidence. I personally find it hard to work with Snow staring at me as if I'm about to poison Emma.”

“Just, get it right Regina… You're the reason my daughter grew up without me in the first place. I can't help but worry.” It was that moment when Emma heard Mary Margaret start to refer to her as her daughter that Emma came bursting into the office. Face pale and eyes full of confusion and anger.

“What the hell is going on here?” Emma’s voice was dangerously quiet and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Henry and moved in front of him. Protecting him. It was David who spoke first.

“Emma… You need to stay calm. I promise we can explain everything if you just…”

“STAY CALM?! STAY FUCKING CALM? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON? WHO ARE…” Emma fell the floor unconscious before she could finish her sentence. Everyone turned to Regina.

“What?!” Regina rolled her eyes, “oh come on, what would you rather? I let her carry on her rant, take Henry and run to New York never to return? I don't think so.” Everyone was speechless.

“Is she…” Snow walked over towards Emma’s body.

“For heavens sake Snow! She's asleep, and not for long either. Do you really think I would have cursed her? Or worse? I simply forced her to take a nap. Although she might've hit her head. I didn't think that bit through. David move her up onto the chair whilst I finish this potion.” Regina busied herself whilst Henry, Hook and Snow looked on throughly confused.

“I wonder how much she heard.” Snow spoke quietly stroking Emma's hair as she snoozed in one of the arm chairs, “I mean what if this doesn't work Regina? What if I don't get my daughter back?”

Regina walked over to Snow and Emma and seemed happy that the rest of the room were too busy talking among themselves to hear their conversation.

“You weren't meant to. We were meant to stay in the enchanted forest and Emma and Henry were going to live their lives without us.”

“Is that what you wanted?” Snow asked with a slightly horrified look on her face.

“No… Not at all. But what I want never really comes into it. I thought I wanted the curse but I ended up alone. Then I got Henry and I lost him too. Then I got him back, and just for a split second on the way back from Neverland, I thought I was going to get my happy ending. Henry was safe… Emma and i were working well together. I knew she wasn't going to take him away and then even you and I were starting to tolerate each other and…” Regina waved her hands, “poof! As soon as I let myself think I was happy I had to send them away.”

Snow was still stroking Emma’s hair and sighed.

“I don't know why we're all back here Snow but if I'm honest it's what I wanted to happen the second I gave Emma her memories. I wanted this to all be a mistake. That curse would pass over us and that we would stay in Storybrooke and finally get to make a go of things. So that's why I know that whatever this is isn't meant to be happening. Nothing I want ever works out.”

“Oh Regina…” Snow reached out towards the other woman.

“I said we tolerated each other Snow… Not that we are going to be BFFs.” Regina shrugged away from the contact, but smiled weakly. “Now let's see if this potion works. Bearing in mind I want it to… So we might have to think about locking Emma up in the psych ward if she's going to be difficult.”

Henry, Hook and David had gathered round as Regina administered the potion to Emma.

“Ok… I'll wake her up now. I wasn't joking about the hospital. David you might have to arrest her so that we can get her down there. I'm really not convinced this is going to work.”

The tension in the room was thick and there was an eerie silence as Regina waved her hand, the puff of purple smoke the only indication that anything had happened. Emma eventually began to stir. Her eyes flew open.

“Regina…?”


End file.
